friendsagainfandomcom-20200215-history
Metro Manila Basketball Girls' League 2020 Inter-High Cup
Metro Manila Basketball Girls' League 2020 Inter-High Cup is the athletic series in women's division was released in January 1, 2020. Only 14 teams can change true colors can go the distance on RVN-TV 9 Mega Manila via telecast on Barangay LS 97.1. From any schedule to any double-header that will force the PBA to hold its Governors’ Cup semifinal games until December 22 at the latest, before taking a Christmas break ahead of the best-of-seven Finals from January 3 to 17 next year. Teams Luzon Conference/Visayas Conference * Anchor Aces * Avon Cosmetic Masters * Barangay SiKat Ako Idols * Blackwater Elite * CNCO ''' Kontesera * '''Dowell Appliance Masters * Meralco Bolts Mindanao Conference * MX3 Capsule Experts * Rain or Shine Elasto Painters * SLEX Road Goddesses * SouthPort Batang Pier * Swift Mighty Meaty Hotshots * TNT KaTropa * Zonrox ColorSafe Bleach Makers Players Anchor Aces 3''' - Toni Fowler '''4 - Katrina Halili 5''' - Lovely Abella '''6 - Meg Imperial 7''' - Manilyn Reynes '''8 - Jaclyn Jose 9''' - Alex Gonzaga '''10 - Arny Ross 11 - Charmaine San Pedro 12 - Elle Ramirez 13 - Kim Molina 14 - Yasmien Kurdi 15 - Jonalyn Viray 16 - Angel Aquino Head Coach: Ken Alfonso Assistant Coach: John Lloyd Cruz Barangay SiKat Ako Idols 3''' - Kelsey Meritt '''4 - Alisah Bonaobra 5''' - Eden Arya '''6 - Lirah Bermudez 7 '''- Denise Barbacena '''Head Coach: Michael Gee Maling Assistant Coach: Inigo Pascual Blackwater Elite 4''' - Liezel Lopez '''5 - Analyn Barro 6''' - Karessa Toring '''7 - Nikki Co 8''' - Camille Torres '''9 - Beatriz Imperial 10 - Allysa de Real 11 - April Scott 12 - Jefferlyn Serrano 13 - Claire Vande 14 - Arra San Agustin 15 - Ayra Mariano 16 - Rachel Dimaculangan Head Coach: Migo Adecer Assistant Coach: Chat Bornea CNCO Kontesera 4''' - Ella Cruz '''5 - Karla Estrada 6''' - Karen Reyes '''7 - Phoemela Baranda 8''' - Bea Santiago '''9 - Valerie Concepcion 10 - Mylene Dizon 11 - Roxanne Guinoo 12 - Niña Jose 13 - Kristel Fulgar 14 - Ysa Villar 15 - Iwa Moto 16 - Jennica Garcia Head Coach: Michael Dutchi Libranda Assistant Coach: Joemarie Nielsen Meralco Bolts 4''' - Joyce Pring '''5 - Alyssa Kate Quijano 6''' - Shaina Magdayao '''7 - Kathryn Bernardo 8''' - Aicelle Santos '''9 - Sandy Andolong 10 - Andrea Torres 11 - Precious Lara Quigaman 12 - Kathleen Hermosa 13 - Patricia Ysmael 14 - Alexa Ilacad 15 - Maricris Garcia 16 - Empress Schuck Head Coach: Dion Ignacio Assistant Coach: Albert Sumaya, Jr. SLEX Road Goddesses 4''' - Ria Atayde '''5 - Rita Daniela 6''' - Myrtle Sarrosa '''7 - Sunshine Cruz 8''' - Laarni Lozada '''9 - Chienna Filomeno 10 - Liza Soberano 11 - Kyra Custodio 12 - Bea Binene 13 - Yayo Aguila 14 - Sheena Halili 15 - Rochelle Pangilinan 16 - Koreen Medina Head Coach: Nash Aguas Assistant Coach: Aiza Seguerra TNT KaTropa